Forbidden Complications
by DefiniteUke
Summary: Months after the Keyblade master defeated Xemnas things are slightly better. Zexion goes behind the organizations back, taking Roxas to Riku ever so often. Why do things change? Rated M Zexion/Roxas/Riku plus other pairings.
1. Meet Me By The Trees

OKAY first off I do realize I changes a few things. Like all the members of Organization 13 are alive and Roxas is not in Sora. XD I am sorry I tried to keep it with the plot line 8D; please to eat me and enjoy! … But before that Sorry I've been dead a while. Cons coming up and cosplay to be made and freakin essays to be written. I'm already failing one class so far. XD Plus we choose classes for next year soon...and all my electives SUCK.

* * *

Roxas looked down at his keyblade. He held it up and swung it a few times the laughed to himself and threw it on the ground. Life before twilight town was a bit fuzzy, from the memory arranging Namine had to do.

Things had cooled down between the Keyblade master Sora and the Organization since the last time both ends met. Well almost, they know there boundaries and what not. Its most along the lines of, "if we don't mess with them they don't mess with us" kind of thing. They'd managed to bring back almost all of the members during a years process. Any contact between the Organization members and the Keyblade master or his friends was strictly prohibited.

The blond looked around his room then turned towards his coat, throwing it over his normal attire and zipped it up. He huffed and looked up the at clock. He had to go meet up with Zexion soon.

"Hey Roxas are you ready to go?" He opened the door and closed it behind him, sighing. "I don't know if I can keep doing this for you, if Xemnas finds out I'm sure to be turned into a dusk."

Roxas laughed nervously. "Sorry..But if I tell Axel, he surely wont do this for me!"

Zexion gave a confused look. "Aren't you two best friends?" Roxas looked at the ground then back at him. "Yeah! I think..but..I don't know. Your the only one who is willing enough to do this for me and since your the first and only one I asked..sober..then I trust you!"

Zexion sighed opening the door then started out. "You asked Luxord before?" Roxas crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah stupid drunk..he forgot about it before I could even meet up with Rik-"

Zexion's hand flew up to his face as lightly as he could and lost his balance, almost falling over. The two glanced over at Larxene.

"Ehh..Zexion I was just coming to tell you that Demyx had a question about a mission..am I interrupting something?"

She put her hand on her hip and raised an eye brow, almost looking a bit mad or annoyed. Zexion stepped off of the younger male and continued walking with a dead silence in the air. The only sound hear was Zexion's boots against the floor. "No Roxas just wouldn't shut up.." he grumbled. Roxas glared at the back of his head at the excuse. "Alright well go see Demyx after you get back from where your going...which is-"

"Twilight Town!" Roxas blurted out looking startled then relaxed into his usual expression. "I just wanted to go visit."

Larxene nodded slowly then started walking away. The sound of her shoes faded down the hall.

Zexion let out a sigh then glided his hand in the air. "Are you ready to go now or not.."

Roxas nodded. "Thanks.."

The thing was Roxas was meeting up with the Keyblade masters best friend every now and again. Something completely oblivious to the other members of the organization except for Zexion. Trouble would start instantly if Kairi, Sora, King Micky or the organization, specifically Xemnas, knew about it.

"So where are you meeting him anyways.." Zexion asked. "Why are you curious.." Roxas muttered.

"Because I'd like to know where you and your forbidden love will be meeting and leaving so I know when to pick you up.."

Roxas threw a rock at the back of his head. Zexion twitched and turned around. "What the hell was that for?!"

Roxas glared at him. "Don't call it that, that's stupid!"

Zexion chuckled and started walking again, still not fully sure where he was going. "Your just a kid.." Roxas threw another rock at his head. Zexion twitched again and turned around, rubbing his head. "Uh yeah could you stop doing that.." Roxas glared at him. "Shut up your only 4 years older than me.." Zexion looked him over then stopped at his face, looking back into cerulean eyes.

Roxas glare turned into a confused expression."What?"

"Your only 15.." He looked him over again then turned away. "Where are we meeting Riku?"

Roxas leaned against a tree, propping his boot up against it and raised one hand up to block the beam of light that sprawled along through the trees. "Around here … some where.."

Zexion scoffed leaning against a tree opposite from the blond and closed his eyes to think, letting his mind travel for a moment before speaking. "Anywhere specific Number 13?" Roxas snapped his head to the other and glared. "Why don't you just call me Roxas. It's not that hard to forget or say for that matter.." Zexion shrugged and stepped forward, towards the other. "I enjoy angering you.." Roxas twitched. "You better be jokeing ass.." Zexion smirked slightly then turned away. "Where are you suppose to meet Riku again?"

Roxas stood forward as well, following closely behind him. "Over there.." he pointed over the others right shoulder with his hand on his left. Zexion froze for a moment at this form of physical action. '_he always does things like this, why freak out now Zex.._' he thought to himself and forced his shoulder to relax. Roxas felt this and moved awkwardly behind him. "Anyways.."

Zexion started forward when the silver haired teen came into view by the trees. Roxas's heart skipped a beat for the moment, gripping Zexion's shoulders subconsciously. Zexion reached back to unhook the blonde's hands from his shoulders and stepped aside. Instantly Roxas ran forward towards the boy open armed. Riku smiled a bit stepping forward a few steps then fell back the same steps as Roxas collided against him, arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "Finally you've decided to visit me.." Riku said, his tone almost sounded like a breath of relief. Roxas relaxed against him. His face was buried into the older teens chest. "Missions, and getting by the other members aren't as easy as it sounds.." Riku pressed his lips against his forehead then held onto him a bit tighter. Zexion looked away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, waiting for the right moment to ask when exactly he was going to be able to pick Roxas up again.

Roxas turned back a bit, letting go of Riku just ask Zexion started walking forward towards the two. Riku's hands lingered at the small of the blonde's back.

"So when do I come back to get you..?" Zexion asked dusting off his coat for no reason since it was fine.

"uh.." the youngest of the three hesitated then looked at Riku. "Around 7..-" "-..unless something happens at the castle then call."

Zexion nodded then turned away from the two and moved his hand slightly as the darkness vortex opened. "I'll meet you both back here around seven then." He turned his head slightly and smiled, as much as Zexion could. At the same moment hesitation washed over him along with another deep emotioned feeling. He shook the feeling off and walked through, ending out back in Castle Oblivion.

The male sighed and headed towards the library.

"Wheres Roxas?"

Zexion jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice. The voice was innocent enough, but he didn't register the fact it was Demyx until he realized the innocence of the tone. He relaxed and sighed. "Scare me why don't ya Dem.."

Demyx gave a slightly pouting look. "Wheres Roxas Zexy?" Zexion sighed. "Roxas is visiting Twilight Town"

Demyx moved from side to side an uneasy look took over his face, holding something in his arms against his chest, almost as if he was looking behind Zexion. "Are you sure?" His voice came out a bit whiny.

Zexion nodded. "Yeah I'll go get him later." Demyx's worried face switched to a bright smile. "Okay!" The Sitar player started walking away. Zexion blinked. "H-hey! What was the question you wanted to ask about the mission?" Demyx turned slightly to look at him, blank faced. "Uhhhm..I don't remember.." his face brightened "..something about something and a mission, Hey we have a mission in a month, be ready!" Demyx smiled brightly then continued on his way.

Zexion sighed, unzipping his coat a bit then started towards the library again.

"Soo why don't you just tell him?"

Zexion jumped for the second time and turned around. "How could you have possibly-"

"It's not like he will hate you after it anyways.." Xigbar shrugged and started at him with a blank, almost bored face. Zexion continued to stare at him then took a slight step back. "What are you talking about.."

Xigbar walked forward. "Roxas, why don't you just say it?" He waved his hand in the hair as he spoke then let it fall to his side again. Zexion froze. "Tell Roxas wha-" "Don't play dumb with me!" Zigbar huffed. "I know whats going on and everything!" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. Zexion's hand came up to the bridge of his nose. "Roxas is gonna kill me.." he muttered to himself.

Xigbar shrugged. "I wont tell anyone. What benefit would that give me?" He smiled a bit. "So how long have you been taking him to Riku?"

"I'm not telling you shit.." he growled defensively and continued walking towards the library. Xigbar's smile faded.

"Just tell him."

Zexion stopped in his tracks slowly, urging himself mentally to go on and forget about any sympathy the other member was sprouting.

"I can't its not that simple.." He muttered. Xigbar gave a crooked smile and put an arm around him. "Need any seduction tips-"

"Good Bye Xigbar." Zexion said twitching as he walked off. Leaving Xigbar dumbfounded. "Hmmfp.."

* * *

"So what do you want to do for the next seven to eight hours?" Riku asked while walking. Roxas was in front of him walking backwards. Their fingers were entangled only to the lightest touch.

The blond smiled and shrugged. "I dunno.." Riku shook his head and chuckled "I dunno.." he mimicked. Roxas made an attempt at a displeased face with his nose scrunched up, but couldn't help but smile.

"We could go swimming if you'd like?" Riku asked slowing down and pulling the other closer, clasping his hand. Roxas made a confused face. "What about Sora and Ka-" "Sora's with Tidus and Wakka's for the weekend and Kairi is out with Selphie getting her nails or her hair done or something like that.." Riku laughed and shook his head.

"Don't you think think they'd wonder what your doing? Or something?" Roxas asked cautiously. Riku smiled. "I told them I was going to check in with King Micky to see if we are needed anywhere.." Riku's arms snaked around Roxas's lower back. "And I did..but we aren't needed..soo.." Riku smirked

Roxas laughed a bit. "Swimming it is.." He pulled out of the embrace and started down the the edge of the beach, looking back at the City. "Did Kairi and Sora move back there or do they still live here?" he asked while unzipping his jacket, showing his normal attire underneath. Riku put his elbows on either side of Roxas's shoulders and leaned on his arms. "Kairi moved in with Selphie..so she lives back there now. Me, Sora, Tidus, Wakka..everyone who was here from the start still lives here." Roxas nodded a bit. " Alright!" He moved away from Riku while pulling off his jacket.

Riku blinked and watched amused, one hand on his hip, leaning forward a bit. Roxas blew some blond lock's out of his face then unzipped his shirt and unbuttoned the bottoms to his pants so he was in shorts now. He turned to Riku and smiled. His face flushed slightly. "Pervert.." He mumbled then ran into the water. Riku chuckled a bit and stripped down to his boxers. "Am not..I was just watching!" Riku said chasing after him in the water. Roxas laughed a bit. "Same thing!" Riku smirked and clasped his hands with both of Roxas's. "Mercy?" The blond asked tilting his head forward a bit. Riku shrugged then pressed against him. "Ehh something like that.." The silver haired boy tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to the others. Roxas stilled a bit confused for a moment before returning the kiss slowly.

"I've missed you.." Riku murmured. Roxas laughed slightly. "Me too."


	2. Hormones

**WOW It has been forever, has it not? Sorry I went on a small hiatus. Or a big one, depending on what you think. Updates galore today! I've been working on this one on and off for a while SO it should be somewhat acceptable. Thank you for your patience and I will hopefully be posting more this coming week. Ahh I've been working on a lot of stuff (Currently working on an essay for Civics while doing this xD due tomorrow WISH ME LUCK!) Enjoy!**

* * *

The silver haired boy threw a towel, hitting Roxas in the face. The blond laughed. "Thanks Riku"

Riku settled himself next to the blond keyblade bearer.

"Since Sora's gone for the weekend..and I'm sure Kairi wont want to hang out with me alone without Sora..Maybe you should stay the night."

Roxas stopped drying his hair and looked over at him. He studied his expression then clasped his hands behind his head, falling backwards into the sand. "Maybe..We'll see when Zexion comes back all right? He might come back telling me I can't stay because of something or other.."

Riku looked over his shoulder at him, a warm smile crossing over his face. He leaned down on his side, using his left hand to keep his head up while he looked over the other.

"Alright then..what do you want to do now?"

Roxas shrugged and tilted his head back to look up at Riku. "I don't know.." Riku moved so he was straddling the other and started tickling his sides. The blond erupted into laughter, pleading with the other to stop.

Roxas flipped their positions and laced his hands with the silver haired boy, his breathing being a little off. He laughed short out of breath and shook his head. "That wasn't nice.." he almost laughed again. Riku propped himself up on his elbows and pulled Roxas down so his head was against his chest. "It was still fun.." He said quietly. Roxas lie there silently, and still, for a moment before nuzzling him.

Riku ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, playing with the ends. A sigh killed the silence. "Do you want to go get some dry clothes on?" His voice was quiet like he was trying to hide from someone. Roxas laughed. "That'd be great." he whispered back then sat up. "Whom are we hiding from? Xemnas?" A smirked pasted itself across the silver haired boys lips.

"Nope..The tickle monster."

The blonde's eyes went wide, and jumped off Riku's lap just before his boyfriend could prod at his sides again.

Riku flashed a smile as he stood up, draping his shirt over his right shoulder. "Lets go." Roxas smiled back and zipped his under-vest; so he was wearing at least something dry.

Riku opened his door and backed up slightly to Roxas could be let in. Roxas smiled gently at him. Riku closed the door behind him and went over to the phone that was blinking red. He listened to the voice mails then laughed. "Do you mind going to visit some kids?" Roxas blinked and shook his head. "Of course not!" Riku smiled and nodded. "Right after we dry up.." He leaned forward and pressed the other against the table, the kitchen being right next to the front door. Roxas smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around Riku neck.

Riku leaned in and pressed his lips against Roxas's. The blonde leaned in and shifted his arms so his hands were on the back of Riku's head and his elbows were laying right off the older boys shoulders. Riku pressed his body against the others and gripped his sides slowly, running his tongue over his lower lip. Roxas complied and parted his lips, meeting the other half way.

Riku let his hands slip up Roxas's chest towards the boys vest zipper. He pulled it down slightly then tugged it again, pulling it the rest of the way so part of the vest was off his shoulder. Riku wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up onto the table, moving himself so he was standing in between his legs. Roxas laughed against the kiss before pressing against him a tad bit more forcefully.

Riku's hands moved back down towards his lover's hips, gripping him lightly. Roxas parted from the kiss and tipped his head against his arm, panting heavily against Riku's neck. The silver haired boy panted lightly as a smirk painted itself across his face mixed with a satisfied smile. Riku moved closer and pressed his cheek against Roxas's shoulder. "I don't know about you but I desperately needed that.." Riku felt movement against his shoulder. Roxas nodded. "Yeah.." he panted out breathlessly. "Just a bit.." He laughed, placing his hands on either sides of the silver haired boys face. Riku put his hand over Roxas's and then leaned forward and kissed his neck. Roxas shifted uncomfortably. "E-ehh..we have to go see those kids!" Riku smirked. "Right right..." he backed away and pulled Roxas off the table carefully.

"Go put your pants on.." Roxas sneered playfully. Riku smirked. "I'm surprised you'd say that." Roxas's face lost color for a moment before the color rushed back to his cheeks. "G-go put your pants on!" Riku snickered then started putting his pants and shirt back on.

Roxas shook his head and headed towards the bathroom to get a few towels. He threw one at Rikus head and started drying his hair.

He tipped his head down and zipped his vest back up, slipping on his jacket.

He smiled and started towards Riku's room.

The silver haired boy was his normal pants. Roxas smiled and walked in, he pouted slightly. "My _pants_?" Riku turned around with his own shirt in his hands.

"I stole them on accident." Riku gave a blank look. The blonde laughed. "How do you steal something on accident?" Riku smiled and shrugged. "I must have subconsciously grabbed it when I picked up my shirt from the table.." The teen smirked. "Replay.."

Roxas blinked before being pushed backwards. Riku climbed on top of the other and pressed against him gently, returning to the kiss that they left off minutes before.

The blond moved his hands to the back of the boy's neck and pulled him closer. Riku grasped his hips tightly and then pulled back. "Aww we will have to finish this later..the kids are waiting.."

Roxas sat up and gave a light pout, kissing his lips gently. "Where exactly are we going?"

Riku smiled. "Daycare place.."

Roxas smiled back. "Pants.?."

"Hmmpf, can't you go without them?" Riku whined jokingly and threw his pants at him. Roxas quickly slipped them on, face burning. "Lets go.." He laughed quietly.

"Im sorry I'm late, Ma'am, I bumped into a friend of mine.."

The lady smiled, a slight blush came over her face. "N-no its fine..the kids were just wondering where you were, Riku."

The silver haired boy smiled.

"Oh! You brought Sora along with you again? Did you dye your hair?"

Roxas smiled nervously. "Err.."

"N-no This is my friend Roxas.."

The blond waved slightly.

She smiled anyways. "Sorry. Well I shouldn't keep you waiting.." Riku walked passed her, Roxas followed behind carefully.

"Riku!!"

A young high-pitched voice screamed. Roxas watched as a bunch of children crowded around his boyfriend. He laughed quietly. So this is what he was up to..

"Sora?"

A child came up and wrapped their arms around his legs. Roxas blinked. "Um no Maylen this is Roxas.."

On of the teenagers at the front, who helped out as well, giggle. "I knew you and Sora were dating.." (1)

Roxas flinched.

All this talk about Sora was agitating him a bit. Sure his other half was great, he even suspected his boyfriend and Sora to be dating at one point before Riku himself started taking interest in him. Riku laughed a bit. "Eh..this is not Sora, Ash."

She blushed and shrugged.

"Hey Riku, go ahead and hang out with your friend today alright? Me and Ashley can fill in for you."

Riku smiled then nodded. "If you're sure, I'll do double time next Saturday!" Roxas waved to the two girls with a smile then walked out behind Riku.

Riku pressed Roxas against a tree once they were farther away from the orphanage.

The silver haired teen pulled the collar of Roxas's shirt down and bit his shoulder harshly. Roxas pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, gripping Riku's sleeves tightly.

Riku picked up his boyfriend and carried him to a clearing close by. He set him up against a tree and moved in between his legs. Roxas tipped his head back as Riku left bruising kisses down his neck, to his collarbone. Roxas panted and placed his hands on the back of Riku's neck.

The silver haired teen pulled his lovers over jacket down to his elbows and started the task of unzipping the vest. His kissed his neck and started undoing his pants.

"W-wait Riku.."

Riku stopped and looked up from his instructions.

Roxas panted and smiled slightly. "I..kind of want our first time to be special.."

Riku smiled and kissed his forehead. "Did you really think I was going to let it happen here?.." He zipped up his blonde's vest and stood him up. "I already have this planned.." he whispered in his ear and laced his fingers with Roxas's

Upon getting inside He covered Roxas's eyes.

"Alright wait in the guest room till I come and get you.." He lead him to the guest room and opened his eyes."

Roxas huffed, already sexually frustrated as he was. "F-fine.." He smiled.

Riku kissed his cheek then started getting things ready.

10 minutes later he came back and covered Roxas's eyes again.

"Riku I can't see.." He started walking, with Riku behind him.

The silver teen chuckled. "That's kind of the point, Roxas.."

The blonde smiled and heard a door close. Riku pulled his hands away from Roxas's eyes and leaned his chin onto his shoulder. "Open your eyes.."

Roxas's eyes fluttered opened and he blinked a few times. He blushed at the site before him.

The only light in the room was from three candles and a closed window. The bed was made and there was a small box beside the bed on the table.

Roxas laughed and turned around. His arms drifted to his shoulders. "All of this?.."

Riku smirked and leaned in, kissing him gently. "Your welcome.."

He backed Roxas's onto the bed and started stripping him of his clothes.

Roxas leaned against the pillows as his pants were removed from his body. Riku's hands started for the boys boxers. Roxas flipped the positions and pressed his lips against Riku's again. Taking off the rest of his clothes. Riku pulled off Roxas's boxers and the boy sat in his lap. Riku, still in boxers, leaned over and pulled a small package out of the box and ripped it open. Roxas blinked and looked at the condom.

Said boy frowned and pulled his hand back from the others neck.

"What's that for.."

Riku blinked. It was obvious wasn't it? "So we are safe? _Safe Sex?_" he chuckled

Roxas leaned against him. "I don't want that thing inside me.." Riku laughed, watching Roxas turn three different shades of red.

"No condom?"

Roxas pouted. "No condom.."

Riku grasped Roxas's bottom and pulled him up a little bit before poking one cool and lubed finger into him. Roxas jumped slightly at the intrusion and put his hands on Riku's chest for support. Riku smiled and kissed his neck while pushing another finger into him slowly.

"A-ah..."

"Relax, it'll hurt even more if your contracted."

Riku fingered the hole slowly in attempts to loosen him up, a bonus at hearing the beautiful noises escaping the blonde's lips. He continued until he felt Roxas leaning back onto the two fingers. He stretched the hole a bit more before pulling them out.

Roxas whined quietly and leaned forward, kissing him.

"Ready.." Riku whispered Roxas nodded and lifted his hips slightly.

Riku placed himself at Roxas's entrance.

On top of him, the blond slowly let his hips fall with the help of his boyfriend, until Roxas felt the fabric of his boxers. Roxas panted a moment and shifted to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling.

The silver haired boy leaned forward and kissed the patch of skin right below his ear before whispering. "I love you.."

–

"Zexion?!"

The teen jerked forward, throwing his book up, almost at the interrupting voice, loosing his page again. He glared and looked to his left at the annoying voice's body.

"Yes, Demyx, what could you possibly need now." The boy said, annoyance dripping off of every word.

The blonde's eyes sparkled, hugging his companion. "You didn't call me my number, or sitar boy or the annoying guy or- mmf mmmfn fnnm!!"

Zexion twitched, his hand clasped over the boys mouth and sat there, waiting for Demyx's excitement to die down.

The blonde Sitar player had interrupted him 23 times in the last hour and a half.

Demyx pulled his hand away and let go of him "Oh!..oh yeah I came to tell you something!!!"

He smiled. "Axel told me that Xigbar told him to tell me to tell you that you need to go get Roxas from his mission early!" He smiled again, now proud of himself.

Zexion panicked on the inside for a moment. "Why exactly..o-out of curiosity of course."

Demyx thought a moment. "You and Roxas have a mission to go out on tomorrow, so Xigbar said he needs Roxas to be fully awake and rested up. It's pretty big I guess, three days!!"

Demyx bit his lower lip in excitement again. "I want to go! But I have to go on one with Lex and Axel...and that's only for a few hours.." he pouted.

Zexion nodded. "Alright..I'll be back soon.."

"Wait can I come?"

Zexion flinched and thought over the situation for a moment then blinked. "I don't have room."

Demyx blinked then shrugged. "Oh yeah I forgot about that then I see you when you come back Zexy!!"

Zexion shook his head, smiling. He was partially amused that Demyx didn't think over what he said carefully.

He stepped in then out of the portal, arriving in the exact same spot where he dropped the blond off. He grimaced at the memory.

He shook his head of the thought then looked around. "Great.." He would actually have to go to Riku's house to get them again. He started walking. He didn't want to see Riku anywhere within 28 feet of Roxas. If he was Demyx or Axel everyone would know that, but he'd practiced hiding his real emotions well.

He stepped out of the awaiting portal again, wanting to get Roxas out of there as fast as he could. He passed by the window and stopped at the site he saw. If it weren't for the fact that he caught a glimpse of movement, he would have kept walking to the front door. He had the "Perfect" view of the scene played out before him, nice view of the blonde's ass..if he hadn't been preoccupied at the moment. Exposed from the shoulders down, if it hadn't been for Riku's arms around his waist.

He felt sick in two ways then covered his nose; a bit of blood fell and he rolled his eyes. He leaned against the side of the house below the window then decided to move. He could hear the light, muffled sounds from inside the room. He made a face and waited on the doorstep.

He was hurting right now. He couldn't stand to see anyone with the blond that he cared for since the first day he was introduced to organization 13- making it, Organization 13.

_'' "What's your name again?"_

_The side of the blonde's lips curled into a gentle smile. "Roxas.."_

_His voice was light._

_Demyx made a giggle kind of sound and hugged him. "Your our youngest member! My names Demyx and this is Zexion and Axel!"_

_The Redhead smirked and eyed him. Zexion just stared for a moment then turned his head and continued walking._

_"Roxas your room is across from mine.."_

_Demyx pouted. "How come you call me by my number and not Roxas?"_

_Zexion smiled a moment. "Because you get angry.."_

_Demyx huffed. "Your a meanie.."_

_Roxas and Axel laughed._

_"You'll have to get used to their arguing.." Axel said pointing at the two._

_"Oh and your not going to tell them about your pranks?"_

_Zexion replied, the smile stayed on his face._

_Axel smiled nervously._

_"I help!" Demyx's hand flung into the air and waved excitedly, giving off mischievous look, Roxas laughed again, shaking his head. "Oh great.." ''  
_

Zexion jumped at the sound of his voice, Riku had come out –without a shirt on-- and called his name.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the silver haired teen smiled slightly, partially in after-glow.

"Oh, I came to get Roxas, but I started feeling a bit dizzy and sat down for a moment.."

"Oh are you okay?" Riku's face fell for the moment. Zexion stood up. "He's with you still right? Oh and yeah I'm fine" He asked like he never saw the scene he did.

Riku nodded. The after-glow smile returned. "Yeah he's taking a shower, come in."

Zexion stepped into the house.

"Are you hungry?" the blueish haired boy shook his head.

Riku laughed. "Do you want anything? Roxas 'll be pissed if I didn't feed you." He smiled.

Zexion shook his head again. "Some water would be okay." He muttered, leaning against the table.

The shower stopped running as Riku handed Zexion some bottled water.

Riku almost rushed towards the bathroom. "Hey he's out..I'll be right back!"

Roxas stumbled out of the shower, using Riku's arms for balancing. "ow.."

The blond muttered. Riku chuckled. "Do you want some Advil?"

Roxas punched his shoulder playfully and gave him a quick kiss.

"Zexion's here for you by the way.."

Zexion felt bad, like he was eavesdropping on their conversation. But was it really his fault he could hear them?

"He is?" Roxas's voice sounded a bit excited, making the teen feel a bit better.

Riku nodded, Roxas wrapped a towel around his waist and started out of the bathroom. He smiled, seeing Zexion and used another towel to dry his hair. "Hey! Am I being called again?"

Zexion nodded, trying to keep his eyes adverted to the blonde's face. "Yeah you, me and Axel have a three day mission to go on." Roxas blinked and smiled. "Wow.."

Zexion nodded, smiling back.

Riku followed back with Roxas's clothes, setting them down on the table then went back to the bathroom.

"Um..Alright! Then I'll be right back and we can go!"

Roxas grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Roxas started putting on his boxers then his pants.

"So I wont see you again for a while huh?"

Riku asked, wrapping his arms around the blond, who nodded sadly.

Riku kissed his neck then looked at the spot from in the mirror. He poked three spots, one on the crook of the boy's neck, one on his chest and one on his collarbone. "I left marks.." He smirked. "They will stay for a few days."

Roxas slapped his hand playfully. "That hurts you know." Riku kissed his neck again and pulled his vest over the boy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry.." he kissed him and pushed him back against the sink, zipping up his vest. Roxas pouted. "Stop, or I wont be able to leave."

Riku smiled and grabbed his jacket and the black coat. "I'll walk you out.."

When they came back Zexion was standing by the door. "Ready?"

Roxas nodded. "Yep!"

Riku pulled him back and pressed his lips against his. "Come back soon.."

Roxas smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will try.."

Zexion looked away. "Alright the portal's waiting.."

He tried his hardest to make sound like it was a joke but he just really wanted them to stop.

Roxas laughed. "Right.."

Zexion opened the door and let Roxas out before waving to Riku and stepped through the portal behind the blond.

They stepped out, in the castle again. Zexion was still in a state of hurt and shock but kept it unknown.

They were in Zexion's room.

"Sorry for interrupting yours and Riku's time together." He said softly. Roxas shook his head he wasn't facing Zexion. "It's fine.." His voice cracked. Zexion gave a puzzled look. "Are you okay.." He turned Roxas around, his face dropped. The boy was crying. One thing he couldn't stand was to see the boy cry.

Zexion put his hands on Roxas's shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. "Hey Hey..whats wrong?"

The blond sniffed and stared at the floor. "I can't stand not seeing him for months on end.." Zexion gave a sad smile and pulled him into a hug. Roxas wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and held on tight.

Zexion hesitated a moment, his arms a few inches away from his waist. He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, holding him close. Something you would never expect to see from Zexion is emotion at its extreme. That was something that he always kept to a few amount of people. Roxas cried silently. No one else knew how much Roxas loved his somebody's best friend besides Zexion and Demyx. Dem knew that Zexion sent the boy to Riku every once in a while but this last time was a total secret because of the tight situation the organization was in.

"I should go.."

Roxas went to pull away. "Stay as long as you need to Roxas.." Zexion whispered. Roxas nodded slowly. "Thanks.."

–

"Are you going to tell him you love him?" Axel asked while setting the game controller down in-between himself and the blonde next to him.

"No..I'm not.." the boy replied, hugging his knees against his chest.

"C'mon, would telling him really be all that bad?" The redhead chuckled.

"Yeah kind of. I know for sure he's not interested in me.."

"You wont know for sure for sure until you spill.."

"Axel..stop please.."

The redhead gave a small sympathetic smile and patted his back. "Sorry..I'll stop.." He smiled.

"Thanks..but I think I'll go see how he's holding up.." The boy smiled back.

Axel sighed. "Be careful what your getting yourself into, you don't want to get yourself hurt, Demyx.."

–

Zexion laid their staring at the TV then glanced down at the blond, who clung at his side. To Roxas, Zexion was the big brother figure he could go to for anything. To Zexion, Roxas was the one thing that would keep him from destroying Axel or Demyx anytime they went too far.

"I will kick both your ass"  
"Aww c'mon Zexion..forgive them, I'll destroy them for you"

He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and smiled. The boy stopped crying an hour ago and fell asleep. Zexion's fingers tangled in his hair for a moment before pushed some stray hair from his closed eyes. He stirred then grasped his shirt.

A knock came at the door. Zexion jerked his hand away and looked up. "Come in."

Demyx walked in, glancing down at the blond next to his friend on the bed then at him. His smile died.

"Whats wrong with Roxy?"

Zexion gave a weak smile. "Riku..again.." he sighed.

"What about yo-"

"It's always Riku again.."

Demyx frowned, deep down he knew.

"I don't..wanna talk about it right now.. he might hear something.."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "We can talk after you put Roxas to bed.." He laughed. "Night.."

Zexion looked down at Roxas, remembering back to the moments he saw of Riku and Roxas's Public displays of affection towards one another. He frowned, wishing he could act that way with him.

Zexion sighed, sitting up and moving off the pallet he made on the floor. He picked up Roxas bridal style and opened the door of his room. The blond moved, pressing his head against Zexion's collarbone. The taller teen smiled and continued to his friend's room. He sat the boy down in his bed and pulled the covers up, staring at the boy. He hesitated before leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. The blond smiled in his sleep mumbling something about Riku. Zexion winced and shook his head, giving a sad smile.

Demyx smiled gently, watching the taller boy exit the blonde's room. "what's up Zexi?"

He asked, quickly making his way up to number 6. Zexion looked over at the blond and then looked forward again, towards his room. "Roxas..I just put him to bed.."

Demyx nodded a bit. "Did something happen Zexion?"

Zexion nodded a little.

"Do you want to talk about it.." He asked while they entered his room. Zexion would usually object to the blond coming into his room because he liked sprawling himself on the bed, because of the comfortableness of it. But at this point he didn't care.

"Not really.." he gave a confused look and sat on the floor.

Demyx crawled to the end of the boy's bed and laid on his stomach, facing Zexion, who sat on the floor.

"Is it about Roxas?" He asked quietly and tilted his head to the side. Zexion stared at the floor.

"Is Riku involved?" Zexion sighed. Demyx thought a moment. "Does i-"

"We aren't playing 20 questions Demyx! Roxas had sex with Riku.."

Demyx shrank back in his spot, looking at the silverish blueish haired teen sympathetically, and slightly hurt for his own personal reasons. "Oh.."

Zexion rubbed his eyes in frustration. "He loves Riku. I love him. Riku loves him.." He sighed. "I don't appreciate this feeling."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah I know.."

"I'm not sure anymore.."

Demyx stared at him, just as upset as he was.

"I don't think I will be able to get my chance." he paused Demyx shifted at attention.

"He already gave his virginity to the guy.."

Demyx looked down at the carpet then looked back up at Zexion. He moved into Zexion's stare way. Zexion moved his stare from the carpet to him, giving off a questioning look. Demyx leaned in and pressed his lips against his friends. Zexion went wide-eyed for a moment then hesitantly leaned into the kiss.

Demyx's arms slowly made their way up to Zexion's neck. Zexion kissed back more forcefully, pulling the boy into his lap, then kept his hand gripped tightly around his waist and pushed his tongue into his mouth on intrusion. The sitar player leaned forward, pushing the teen onto his back gently. Demyx unzipped the other boy's coat while keeping the kiss in tact and shuddered when Zexion trailed his hands up to his middle back. The blond nipped at his neck. Zexion pulled back and stared at him. "I'm sorry…Demyx..I don't want to have sex with you.." he mumbled and slid out form under the other. Demyx looked down and sat there. The taller teen cleared his throat and zipped his jacket up. "I think I just need some sleep.."

Number 9 stood up and looked over at Zexion painfully. He walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Night Zex.." he muttered, giving a slight smile and left the room.

* * *

**Ahh, lovely and so the angst begins?**

**1) Hints of Sora Riku? Maybe..**

**Thanks again for being paitient with me!**


	3. AN: Sorry Guys

Alright SO..I re-read over Forbiddon Complications and to be quite honest with you all. I really do no like it xD;

I just think I can do better and develop the plot more so im actually cutting this story.  
I DID have alot planned for this story for the next few chapters but I really think I should stop this one. Sorry again guys.

Thanks for the positive feeback, all of you, I really did enjoy reading your reviews but I'm afraid this Story isn't just doing it for me anymore.

I'll make something new I promise x3 I have alot on the list, and alot I'm drabbleing on!

THANKS!

--


End file.
